florelias_sonic_talesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Servant of the Moon
Servant of the Moon war ein selbst erschaffenes Monster von Azazil Noir, welcher von ihr auch die Gestalt eines Hasen bekam. Dadurch war Servant der "Diener" und Begleiter von Azazil. Er verstarb vier Jahre später, weil er sehr schwach war und keine Aussicht auf ein langes Leben hatte. Geschichte Aussehen 'Kleidung' Persönlichkeit Servant war ein lieber und netter Junge, welcher sehr selbstbewusst war, trotz allem, dass er schwach und eher kränklich war, ebenso war er sehr fleißig. Er war stets freundlich und respektvoll zu jedem, auch wenn andere ihn stark verletzten, war ihm dies egal, er setzte sich immer ein Lächeln auf. Es hieß zwar, dass er körperlich sehr schwach war, aber psychisch wollte und versuchte er stark zu bleiben. Servant ließ oft viel über sich ergehen, jedoch kam es so vor, dass es ihn nicht störte und es nur wie ein Windhauch für ihn war, was nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, ihn hat es im tiefsten Inneren sehr verletzt, doch Servant versteckte dies nur. Servant hat aber andere sehr gerne unterstützt und half ihnen so viel er nur konnte, er wollte nicht mit ansehen, wie seine Mitmenschen Probleme hatten und darunter litten, weswegen er sich oft für sie aufopferte, damit es ihnen besser ging. Dies war für ihn sehr wichtig, die Aufgabe einen Teil ihrer Seelen und eine Menge ihres Alters, den sie noch zu leben haben, zu entnehmen, war für ihn oft nur an zweiter Stelle. Servant hasste es, wenn jemand wegen Unterschiede zu anderen diskriminiert worden war und stand diesen Personen sofort zur Hilfe bei und verteidigte sie. Ebenso hasste er es, wenn er wegen seiner Schwäche reduziert worden war. Fähigkeiten Schwächen 'Stärke' Er war kein starker und kräftiger Junge, weshalb er sich auch nicht besonders wehren konnte und auch Aktivitäten, die Kraft erforderten, nicht gut ausführen konnte. So konnte Servant keine Tritt- und Greif-Kraft aufbauen und es fiel ihm nicht sehr leicht schwere Gegenstände zu tragen und hoch zu heben. 'Ausdauer' Seine Ausdauer war dazu sehr schwach ausgeprägt und bei jeder kleinsten Anstrengung brauchte er dafür sehr lange sich auszuruhen und die Ausdauer zu regenerieren. Für Servant war es eine besondere Last, dass er schnell von Erschöpfung geprägt war, weil es Nachwirkungen auf ihn zeigte und sich seine Ausdauerfähigkeit immer verschlechterte und auch andere Konsequenzen mit sich zog. Freizeitbeschäftigungen 'Handwerkliches Arbeiten' Servant war außerdem handwerklich begabt, er steckte viel Mühe in dieses, wie er es nannte, Hobby und konnte vieles aus verschiedenen Materialien herstellen, was sehr fein und schön anzusehen war. Beziehungen ---- 'Familie' ---- ''Azazil Noir Servant hatte Azazil sehr gerne und sah sie als einzige Vertrauensperson und große Schwester an. Er hatte sie immer respektiert und folgte ihren Befehlen ohne Widerworte, was zeigte, dass er ihr gegenüber sehr loyal war. Er war sehr freundlich und lieb zu ihr, er unterstütze sie wo er nur konnte und stand ihr zur Seite, er setzte oft sogar sein Leben für sie aufs Spiel. Servant hat auch gerne Zeit mit ihr verbracht und redete oft mit ihr. Jedoch bemerkte er immer, wie sehr es Azazil schwer fiel ihn so schwach und kränklich zu sehen, weswegen er sich wie ein Klotz am Bein vorkam. Themesong Zitate Trivia *Oft verbrachte Servant nur die Zeit damit im Bett zu liegen und sich auszuruhen. Dies nahm oft über drei Viertel des Tages ein. *Servant könnte wahrscheinlich heute nach seinem Tod der Hase im Mond sein, da beide Ähnlichkeiten aufweisen: **Beide sind Hasen. **Beide erstellen gerne Mochis und/oder Lebenselixiere. **Beide haben eine Verbindung zum Mond. **Beide helfen anderen Personen, die was mit dem Mond zu tun haben. *Man könnte meinen, Servant wäre das "Gegenstück" zu Little Voice in Your Mind. *Er war sogar so schwach, dass er sich nicht in seine wahre Form zurück verwandeln konnte. *Servant dachte für einige Zeit, es gäbe wirklich Leute in einem Fernseher. 'Weitere Informationen' *'Waffen:' keine *'Gegenstände, die immer mit dabei sind:' nicht bekannt *'Persönliche Ziele:' seinen Freunden beim "Überleben" zu helfen *'Menschliche Größe:' 1,81 m *'Spirituelle Ansichten:' nicht bekannt *'Sprachliche Muster:' offen, freundlich, verniedlicht, formell, kürzere Sätze *'Gewohnheiten:' nicht bekannt *'Ängste:' nicht bekannt *'Namensbedeutung:' "Diener von dem Mond" *'Geburtsdatum:' keines *'Sexuelle Orientierung:''' nicht bekannt Galerie azazil and servant.jpg|Azazil liest ihm aus einem Buch vor, während er eingeschlafen ist. Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Hase Kategorie:Erschaffung Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Florelia Neutral Kategorie:Florelia Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charakter